rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang Blake Belladonna is a former member of the organization known as the White Fang, and broke away from the organization some time before joining Beacon Academy and being a part of Team RWBY. Her last known contact, or interaction within White Fang, was when she simply stated "Goodbye" to Adam Taurus (presumably another White Fang member) on a train that the two of them attacked. Weiss mentioned this event in The Stray. Blake's decision to leave the White Fang could have been contributed to by Adam's cold personality on not having any care for innocent lives on the train, which is against her care for the innocent, or that Adam's willingness to harm the passengers assisted in opening her eyes to the White Fang's full extremist views, which she opposes. The latter is supported by her mentioning that the White Fang itself is "very misguided" in defense of the Faunus against Weiss' accusations. Blake herself doesn't blame the White Fang's actions, saying that Humans had pushed them to such drastic levels, but she doesn't agree with their use of aggression and violence in achieving their goals. Blake has said that she was practically born into the White Fang movement, and participated in several protests, many of which were peaceful, during the days when the White Fang was under a different leadership. After the White Fang had a new leader, and adopted violence, Blake said she no longer wanted to use her skills to contribute to their violence, and decided instead to dedicate her life as a Huntress. RWBY Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY. Although Blake made a show of being aloof during the first night at Beacon, her enthusiastic cry of "Banzai!" with Ruby and Yang at the start of their first day in their new dormitory and her wholehearted participation in the decoration of the room suggested that she is eager to be part of a team. Yet, Weiss' distrust of the Faunus and hatred of the White Fang, combined with Blake's determination to prove her wrong about them, leads to Blake accidentally revealing in instance that she herself is a Faunus and was once a member of White Fang. Blake ran out of her dorm quickly upon realizing this, with Weiss later questioning whether Blake can really be part of Team RWBY. After having looked for Blake for twelve hours, Weiss decided that Blake's Faunus heritage and previous White Fang affiliation did not matter anymore, saying that should anything major occur, she should call for her team and count on their help instead of seeking someone else. Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna is a first year student at Beacon Academy. Relationships Adam Taurus Adam is Blake's previous partner from the White Fang and a sort of mentor to Blake. They have been speculated to have had romantic tensions or perhaps to have simply been acquaintances, though they are confirmed to possess a mentor-apprentice relationship. However, Blake is seen leaving Adam at the end of the "Black" Trailer. This may be due to the fact that Adam has no regard for innocent lives, as seen when he plans to detonate a bomb with the crew members still on board; thus showing that she had had enough of White Fang's aggression and violence and had no disdain for human life. Weiss Schnee Weiss is a fellow schoolmate of Blake's. Their first encounter involved Blake interrupting Weiss' scolding of Ruby and then insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, this insult may have been a way of getting at the SDC rather than an attack on Weiss, even though it also had the effect of saving Ruby from being berated further by the latter. Due to the hostility Weiss has for the White Fang and her distrust of the Faunus, she runs into conflict with Blake. Blake is likewise annoyed at the prejudice Weiss shows towards the Faunus, taking it personally in the process of defending her race. After Blake accidentally reveals to the team that she is a Faunus and was in the White Fang, Weiss becomes distrustful of Blake and questions her loyalty. Following this incident, even though Weiss seems as if she didn't care, she does want to find her teammate after saying she was gone for twelve hours. Following the Dust incident, where Penny was able to stop the theft, Weiss said she didn't care that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. The most important thing was that they are teammates. Ruby Rose Ruby is Blake's fellow schoolmate, leader, and teammate. Their first acquaintance was brief and without direct interaction. Blake appeared indifferent to Ruby as she is seen to ignore her when the latter tries to make conversation. The two meet again however, and end up on friendly terms when they realize their shared love for literature. Blake seems to be comfortable with Ruby being leader of their team as she showed no shock or disappointment in Ozpin's choice, and openly following her orders either in battle, or to fix their dorms. After revealing she was a Faunus, Ruby tried to talk to her, but Blake ran out of the room before Ruby could say anything. Two days later, Ruby is shown to have concern for Blake, worrying about her not returning all weekend, in spite of the doubts concerning her loyalty. Yang Xiao Long Yang is Blake's partner. Yang helped Ruby and Blake become acquainted after a somewhat awkward introduction. She believed befriending Blake was a lost cause, but Ruby stepped in and managed to make a connection. Blake later helps Yang when she was attacked by a pair of Ursi. After Yang had defeated one, Blake kills the other with a single attack. Yang jokes that she "could have taken" it, and the two become partners. They appear to get along well, although due to Blake's silent personality, they don't talk much. Blake seems to find Yang amusing, such as at the abandoned temple when Yang suggests they take the "cute little pony" relic. By the time of the Vytal Festival both seem to get along quite well. Sun Wukong Blake first encounters Sun Wukong in Vale, and is drawn to him. Later, while she running out of Beacon, she re-encounters him and is later seen sharing a drink with Sun. The two seem to get along well. Roman Torchwick Despite having one encounter, Blake seems to have a strong dislike for Roman, partly because of how he is seen treating the Faunus. This infuriates her to the point that she rushes in without thinking and fights him doggedly. She expressed surprised and frustation that the White Fang were working with him. Category:Affiliation pages